Mum's the word
by Secondhand-ThetaXx
Summary: When Bella experience near death she realises she misses her mum, edward arranges a surprise visit to phoenix to meet her mum, renee. But when things go wrong and edward must uncover his proper identity to save his love will things go smoothly afterall ?


**A/N: Hey it's secondhand-ThetaXx here. This is my first ever twilight story. i hope you enjoy it. x**

The rain lashed against every surface with extreme force. It bounced off car bonnets, threatening to splinter the glass and shatter it's existence.

Groups of students separated in the car park. Near enough shouting farewells over the deafening downpour as they scampered to their cars. Umbrella's extended above their heads or hoods raised. The desire to get to the safety and warmth of their vehicles, bordering unbearable.

Bella Swann released a sigh of relief as she slipped into the all too familiar exterior of her 1953 Chevy. She unzipped her blue anorak and drew back the hood, her sodden brown hair cascading upon her shoulders. Bella tilted the rear view mirror towards her and attempted to finger comb through the tangled mess, but soon gave up realising she was fighting a losing battle.

Back in Phoenix she never had to handle this. She could remember it quite plainly considering it was a year ago. Everyday she would leave the house, dressed in vest tops and short sleeved blouses, her hair shining in the sunlight. Here in Forks, however, an anorak was a widespread dress code among citizens and Bella's hair resembled and reflected the texture and straw.

Bella felt a sudden twinge of home- sickness, but swiftly shook it aside. This was her home now. With Charlie, and especially with Edward. Bella couldn't imagine life without Edward. Life without him would be like a night without the stars, a summer's day without the sun, a clock without its hands. She was irrevocably besotted with him. And she was positively certain he felt the same attraction.

Besides there wouldn't be anything left in Phoenix. Her mother – Renee- was in love too. She was travelling the world with her husband, Phil. They were happy. Bella was happy too. She couldn't deny that, but she missed her mum. Her mum had always been her best friend. They would talk for hours on end, discussing anything and everything.

These days Bella received the occasionally email. It always read the same things; having a good time, wish you were here. Never anything else. And each time her messages grew smaller and smaller and it hurt Bella to see the lack of her mother's words. Without intention tears began to flow down Bella's cheeks. She tried to restrain them but she just couldn't. She missed her mum so much.

All of a sudden the rainfall grew to a crescendo and the velvety smooth voice of an angel drifted into the tobacco smelling truck.

"You alright Bella?"

Peering through the door frame, one hand resting On the fading red roof, other tucked deep into his jeans, was Edward. His face was as white as marble and his bronze hair was plastered to his head – sopping wet. But his golden topaz eyes shone like stars, giving some warmth to his perfect features.

Bella lowered her head and quickly wiped away her tears.

"I'm fine", she mumbled while averting Edward's intense golden gaze.

She preferred to watch the beads of rain water slide tranquilly down Edward's pale face. The rain hammered against his slim figure. His black v-neck jumper clung tightly to his muscular build. Edward seemed immune to the cold. Without warning he slid into the tanned leather seat besides Bella, locking the door behind him.

"Bella. I think you're forgetting that I'm undeniably in love with you. I can read you like a book after all these months. Your thoughts seemed obscured and seem in content. You're perturbed. What's disturbing you sweetheart?" Edward's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned anxiously.

"It's just stupid stuff…don't worry okay?" Bella tried to reassure Edward, still avoiding his eye contact.

Edward gently took Bella's chin in his slender fingers; his icy touch was surprisingly soothing. Edward lifted Bella's chin so her chocolate brown eyes were contemplating his own golden ones.

"Listen Bella. I love you. And because I love you it is incumbent on me to worry. Your troubles are my troubles." Edward leant into Bella and laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Come on let's get you home and we can talk then."

**Okay so what you think of this chapter. i won't beg for reviews but they would be appreciated. xx**


End file.
